Traditional waterproof shoes are usually made with waterproof materials for the vamp, and the seams are coated with waterproof glue. The inner lining comprises a sock made of waterproof materials. The seams are gummed with waterproof welts and the sock's sole is coated with a waterproof film. The inner lining may, though it is not ideal for the shoe bottom, obtain a good waterproof capacity, but the production procedure is quite complicated, time-consuming, and a waste of manpower. In view of the sewing machine process: firstly, the vamp (19) of the traditional waterproof shoes generally consists of the toe-cap, the back quarter, and the back corner; waterproof glue may be coated at the seams for better waterproof results. Secondly, the waterproof film (26) must be gummed on the sock (20) and the mid-bottom (25) after they are connected to each other, to obtain better results for the sock's bottom. In view of the formation, the production procedure of traditional waterproof shoes is very complicated. As shown in FIG. 1, there are two gaps and one line of needle holes after the vamp (19). The TPU mid-sole (24) is fixed with a steel wire and then sewn with a full line to the outer welt. Water may permeate into the shoe along the seams between the outer welts (21) and the vamp (19); first through the needle holes of the sewing lines (27) on the outer welts, then through the seams between the mid-sole (24) and the vamp (19). The water may not permeate inside the socks, but the comfort degree for wearing the shoes would be seriously affected.